


Do You Love Me?

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Toki is more emotional than usual when he gets drunk, no shipping implied, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki hates being alone after bad memories are triggered for him, for whatever reason Skwisgaar never tells him to leave when the younger stumbles into his room after long nights of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

Skwisgaar hardly looked up when Toki stumbled drunkenly into his bedroom. He kept his focus on his guitar, but still glanced out of the corner of his eye to ensure his friend didn't trip and fall on his face before he could make it to the bed. Thankfully he managed alright. When he flopped down on the bed it caused the blond to fuck up the song he was playing, he glared down at his drunken friend who was paying no mind to him at all. He almost wondered if Toki even knew this wasn't his room.

“Um so how are you feeling?” He asked awkwardly.

The younger guitarist groaned, he pulled himself up long enough to roll onto his back so he could stare up at the older man.

“Like shit, Rockso made me feel better, but I still feel weird.”

“Maybe all the drinking and drugs?” The blond suggested.

“No drugs, he doesn't like me doing drugs around him so I don't.” The younger slurred.

Skwisgaar wasn't sure if he found that a relief or weird hypocrisy.

At least Toki seemed mostly alright, physically anyway. He'd be hell to deal with if he started puking, which he normally did when he drank to forget things. Skwisgaar loathed it, but he dealt with it and for the most part he wasn't entirely sure why he put up with it.

“Great...You shouldn't even be drinking, you get weird when you drink.”

“No I don't....It makes me feel better.”

“No it makes you act like an idiot, more than usual.” The blond retorted.

He ignored it when his friend started stroking the back of his hand.

“You have soft skin”

“Um yeah....Thanks”

Skwisgaar gave up on guitar playing when Toki didn't give up on petting him. He sat the instrument down on the floor and turned full already annoyed focus on his drunken band mate. The brunette took it as an opportunity to just grab Skwisgaar by the wrist and pull his arm closer to him so he could nuzzle against it. Skwisgaar tried to figure out why he wasn't pulling away or telling Toki to get out of his room, then he remembered his most recent PTSD freak out and allowed his friend to nuzzle against his arm.

“You smell nice, like a lady.”

“Don't call me a lady, idiot.”

His friend laughed in reply. 

He stared up at him with that dumb over emotional drunk look he always got. It made him want to pawn the younger guitarist off on somebody else, if Rockso was still around he'd just shove him in his direction. It was his fault he was this fucking wasted anyways, why did he get to just fuck off when he felt like it?

“Gods you're fucking weird.”

“No I'm not, I don't like being called weird. People always call me stuff.”

Skwisgaar sighed heavily. This would be a long night, he already wasn't looking forward to it. 

“Do you want to maybe I don't know talk about it?”

“About what?” Toki asked looking confused.

“What happened, you know with your mom.”

“No...I'm trying to not think about that. That's why I went out and why I'm here now.”

And he didn't want to be alone. Skwisgaar already knew that was the main thing right now. Anytime his friend got depressed and fucked up like this he didn't like being alone. Even on a good day being alone made him edgy and anxious beyond all hell. Skwisgaar used to not understand it all too well, he just thought it was the youngest of their group being a complete baby, but now he understood it better. He wasn't a fan of understanding his friend's panic attacks or the cause of his severe nightmares and his extreme phobias. It just gave him more feelings he wasn't too sure about.

Skwisgaar hoped they could just stay quiet for awhile. Maybe Toki would pass out or wander off somewhere else, maybe to bug Murderface or Pickles. Anything really.

“Do you love me?” 

“What?” Skwisgaar asked confused and mildly freaked out by the question.

“Just what I asked, do you?” His severely drunk friend asked determined to get a response.

Skwisgaar was still mentally trying to work where the Hell that just came from and just how gay it was. Not like he had anything against that, he was bisexual despite how many gay jokes he made with his band mates at other peoples expenses. Just he couldn't work out in his brain why the fuck somebody would ask if he loved them, even his own mother never said she loved him.

“Uh....What do you mean by love?” The blond haired man asked uncomfortably.

Toki still was holding onto him, by now he was just playing with his fingers and tracing his own fingers over the palm of his hand.

“I don't know....Like Rockso loves me, he takes care of me.”

“That isn't really what I'd call taking care of somebody.” Skwisgaar responded.

He really had issues with his friend's upbringing that he considered almost anything a step up from the way his parents had raised him up.

Toki ignored the bitter comment and continued proding.

“So do you?”

“Gods Toki...That question is really fucking gay you know.”

“You guys always tell me that. What's wrong with loving people?”

“It's weird...and gay, really gay.”

“I love you”

This time Skwisgaar did pull his arm from his friend's grasp. Toki pouted, but a moment later moved up until he was half laying on Skwisgaar's lap. Great.

“Dude don't say shit like that then lay on top of me....Gods damn it.” 

He looked down at the sleeping figure of his friend who was mostly on top of him by this point. His drunken completely screwed up and over emotional friend. He could have shoved him off or had a klokateer take him out of the room, but some weird feeling kept him from doing that. So he let him lay there like that, even pet his fingers through his hair for a couple of seconds before lying down and falling asleep himself. Just because of some stupid feeling he wasn't admitting he could feel.


End file.
